My Batman To Your Wonder Woman
by Semper13
Summary: Let's just say that the previous Haloween Brennan was dressed as Wonder Woman and Booth was the "Squint" who late turned out to be "Clark Kent". Now, this Haloween, Booth takes on another persona because of something he read and Brennan said. BB Short
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this takes place on Haloween after the other Haloween...get me? Let's just say that the previous Haloween Brennan was dressed as Wonder Woman and Booth was the "Squint" who late turned out to be "Clark Kent". Now, this Haloween, Booth takes on another persona because of something he read and Brennan said.**

Seeley Booth knew that today was Haloween, but he didn't know what to wear. He was a "squint" last Haloween, but he couldn't be that again. Unfortunately, he lost his "squint" jacket.

He already knew what Temperance Brennan, or his "Bones", was going to wear. She was wearing the same thing she always wore on this occasion. Wonder Woman. He was happy, though. The only chance he gets to see her dressed "irrational" was on this special day. The way her costume showed off her legs and breasts made him squirm.

That night was supposed to be the Jeffersonians anual Haloween Party. He had been invited again and this time, he wasn't going to let a clown stop him and Bones from going again. The only problem was his costume choice. He had no idea what to wear! 

Just then, he noticed one of Parker's comic books on his coffee table. He must've forgotten it when he went with his mother. Lately, Parker got anything with superheroes on it. Especially the Trinity: Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman...

Booth looked at the drawings and began to read. He read one part where Wonder Woman was fighting with Batman saying, "You're so infuriating!"

Batman glared at her and started bickering with her. Booth chuckled and thought of how familiar that seemed to him. He shook his heead before putting it back down on his table and leaving for his Bones.

"Bones! Come on! Let's go eat!" Booth exclaimed as he saw his partner leaning over a pile of bones. Clearly, she was agrivated and pissed off.

"Not now, Booth!" She growled.

"Come on, Bones! Pretty soon you're going to be the pile of bones if you don't get something to eat!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No." Booth put on his charm smile. Bones went back to observing her bones. To pass time, Booth thought about the Haloween party.

"What are you going to wear for the Haloween party, Bones?"

"The same thing I always wear every year, Booth. Wonder Woman." She sighed and looked up at him. "What about you?"

Booth pouted and decided to change the subject. "Let's go eat."

"Booth--" Bones whined.

"Bones. I'm not leaving until you eat...with me...at the diner. Come on!"

"No. Not yet."

"Bones! Bones! Bones! Bones!" Booth started to chant and walk in circles, bugging her.

"Booth! Stop it! You're acting like a child! Ugh! Fine!" Bones gave up. Booth stopped and smiled triumphantly.

"You're so...**infuriating!**" Bones exclaimed.

Booth's eyes grew big at what she said and flashbacks came to him. In an instant, he knew what he was going to wear for Haloween.

"**BATMAN!**" Booth yelled out of nowhere, causing Bones to jump up.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Bones. Rain check on dinner? I'll be back!" He said as he ran out.

Bones started out in space and returned to her bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot how to spell "Halloween". Thank you for the person who sent me that one review! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Like other people say, "Reviews are love"!**

Booth ran as fast as he could as soon as he got out of his SUV parked outside the costume store. The store was about to close in five minutes and Booth needed to haul ass.

As Booth entered the store, the shopkeeper stood behind the counter and stared at a flustered Booth.

"The store's about to close in 5 minutes, sir--"

"I know. Five minutes is all I need. Thank you." Booth skipped toward the "superheroes" isle and found out that everything was gone. Panicking, Booth looked all over the place. This was the only store he knew thatw as open at such short notice. The discovery of empty shelves and hangers let Booth almost have a heartattack.

"May I help you?" The man yelled out from his counter.

"Where--where are the costumes! Where did they go?!" Booth panicked.

"It's Halloween, sir. Everybody needs a costume." The man gave Booth a funny look.

"Oh, crap!" Booth muttered under his breath. The man saw how disappointed he looked and showed simpathy.

"What are you looking for, exactly? It turns out I have a few adult costumes left."

"A Batman costume." Booth said sheepishly. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course. Well, you're in luck. I have one and I think it's the perfect size." The man smiled.

Booth's face lit up. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

It was getting late and Temperance Brennan was worried Booth wasn't going to show up.About two hours ago, Booth came back to the lab with a big smile on his face and a dance to his walk. Bones thought it was because it was Halloween, but then she began to get suspicious.

**'What is that man thinking about? Why is he in such a happy mood?'** She thought.

Booth came and took her out to the diner and still didn;t wipe that silly grin off his face. Finally, Bones asked him why he was so happy and Booth said it was a surprise. Therefore, Bones began to get frustrated.

Now, Bones was standing in the middle of the Jeffersonian's lab, wearing her Wonder Woman costume, and waiting for Booth. Suddenly, she felt her cellphone go off.

"Brennan." She answered casually.

"_Bones!"_ Came from the other line.

_"_Booth?"Bones sat up.

"_Yeah, hey!"_

"Booth, what is going on?! Why aren't you here yet? Are you kidnapped again?!" Booth laughed on the other line at Bones's frustration.

_"No. Don't worry about me, Bones. Listen, I'm going to be a little late, so why don't you go on into the party without me. I'll be there in about ten minutes."_

"But, Boo--" Booth clicked on Bones which got her even more pissed off.

"Screw this." Bones got up and headed towards the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth hung up the phone before Brennan would say anything else. He looked at the costume layed out before him on his bed and pondered.

"How the hell am I going to put this on?" Booth thought outloud. He picked up the black leather tights and struggled to put them on. He put one leg in and the other one was trying to find the entry. He fiddled with it until he fell, hit his head on the closet door, and landed on his ass.

He grinded his teeth and kept telling himself, "Bones is worth it. Bones is worth it!"

Bones found her best friend, Angela Montenegro, dancing with her fiance, Jack Hodgins, at the party. 

"Sweetie!" Angela screeched as she saw Bones.

"Hi, Ange. Have you seen Booth?" Bones asked.

"No, sorry, Sweetie. Why? You haven't seen him?" Ange asked.

"No. I talked to him just now, but he hung up on me." Bones frowned.

"Ooh. Cold." Hodgins chuckled. Bones and Brennan glared at him. Hodgins winced.

"Um. I mean, 'Ooh. Cold'." He said it again, but this time, he said it with a somber look.

Bones sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'll go look for Zach. I'll be back."

She looked around and found Zach, but he wasn't alone. A drunken Cam was holding his hands up in the air and making him dance. Bones guessed it was a type of dance, but she didn't know since Cam was making Zach move sluggishly and falling all ovet the place.

"Doctor Saroyian, I think you should sit down--" She heard Zach say.

"No. No. No, Zach-A-Roni! I want to dance! Come on, Zach-A-Roni! Do the "mac n' cheese"!" Cam pulled poor Zach up and down and to the sides, using his arms.

Bones frowned. **'Booth would've laughed if he saw this. What is it with that man!? Where is he?'** Bones began to miss him and decided to hide away to the Jeffersonian's balcony that was on the floor above the party floor.

She looked up at the stars and sighed, leaning on her elbows. The balcony was old and Bones didn't know why Goodman hadn't replaced it. She could feel it wobble beneath her elbows.

Booth looked at himself before entering the party. He couldn't believe that the costume came with actual Batman equiptment. A rope with a metal bat tightly to the end of the rope was secure on Booth's belt, but was hidden with the cape. He had his gun in a holster next to the rope and his badge and Jeffersonian card in his one of the belt cases.

Booth went in and didn't see Bones. He saw Angela dressed as a sexy maid and Hodgins dressed as a pirate. Zach was wearing a horse's ass (not a cow's) and he was dancing with a drunken vampire who was Cam. Booth laughed at the idea of a sexy maid making out with a pirate and a horse's ass dancing with a vampire. He decided not to go near them. He didn't want them to know that he was wearing tights and what fun would Halloween be by then?

Booth looked out and noticed that there was a balcony. He stepped out and looked up. He saw a beautiful female superhero above the balcony. She looked lonely and bored. Booth smiled and decided to have fun with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth in a Batman suit **(note: I'm going to adress him as "Batman" a bit later.)** looked at a beautiful Wonder Woman. Bones, feeling a presence in the room, turned around and was baffled when she saw Batman watching her silently. 

"How may I help you?" Bones frowned.

Booth looked at her in surprise. **'She doesn't recognize me! Now what do I do?'** Booth wanted to see what she would do if Batman talked to her. Booth diguised his voice the best way he could and chanelled the comic book Batman personality.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" Batman asked in a low, deep voice.

Bones raised her eyebrow. "A girl like me? That's none of your business." She turned back and looked up at the sky. Batman quietly stepped forward and placed himself next to her.

"It seems to me that you're waiting for someone." Batman said, making Bones sigh. He took a look at her before saying, "I'm guessing he disappointed you by not coming."

Bones looked at him with great amusement, "Are you here to hit on me or are you here just to 'talk'?"

"You love to fight people off, don't you?" Batman said smoothly.

Bones's jaw dropped. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Get out of here!"

"Maybe that's why your date didn't come." Booth didn't want to hurt her feelings. As Batman, Batman can be a real pain in the ass. As Booth, Booth just wants to know the truth and have a good laugh when he pisses her off. He thought it was cute when she got frustrated. 

Bones shut her mouth and looked out again. This time, her eyes weren't filled with fury, it was filled with daring tears. Booth's heart broke inside. Still, he didn't want to show his identity.

"What do you know?" She said quietly.

"A lot. I'm Batman." Booth added to show humor.

Bones scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You have some nerve. You remind me a lot of him."

Batman stayed quiet. 

"So, what do you work as?" Bones asked.

"Are you hitting on me, Diana?" Batman said with a slight smile.

Bones looked at him funny, "Who **are** you?"

"I told you, Diana. I'm Batman."

"Okay, since you're going with your superhero identity, dont call me by my birth name. Call me Wonder Woman, Batman. Or else I'm going to tell everyone that you're Bruce Wayne." Bones teased.

Booth tried his best to fake a "Batman glare" and stay brooding. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to." Bones laughed.

"It's a deal, princess of the Amazons."

"Deal." Bones leaned on the railing. Suddenly, the railing broke and Bones went falling down. Batman reached out and caught her by her bracelet.

"Aaah!" Bones screamed as her feet dangled above the party's balcony. She looked up at Batman who was holding onto her.

"Hold on!" Booth screamed out. He started to shake from fear that he almost lost her. The only trouble was getting her up. He took out his rope with his free hand.

"Hold onto this! I'll pull you down!" Batman yelled out as he handed her the end of the rope with the bat.

Bones held onto the rope as Batman let her go. He was pulling her down by her holding onto the rope. Bones looked down and jumped on the party's balcony safely. By then, everybody was coming at her, asking if she was okay and trying to get her away from the balcony. Bones looked up and saw that Batman wasn't there anymore.

"Batman!" She yelled out as she tried to get away from the crowd. She finally got away and ran for the Jeffersonian exit. There, she found Batman walking away.

"Wait!" She called out and made him stop.

The little game went too far. Maybe he should go home, get dressed, come back, and act like he didn't know what was going on. Booth was stopped when he heard her voice call out to him.

He turned around and met a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"You saved my life." She said.

"It's what I do." He replied calmly.

She didn't know what drove her to do it. She didn't know him and she didn't know if she would ever see him again. There was something about him that drove her to grab him by the suit and kiss him. It wasn't a peck or a five second kiss. Bones and Batman were tongue fighting. It was rough, but tender at the same time. 

Booth was taken by surprise as Bones kissed him. He didn't care anymore and kissed back. He loved tasting her and holding her as he caressed her tongue with his.

Bones felt a familiar taste and feeling of the mystery man known to her only as "Batman". Slowly as she began to form pictures of the man in her head, she felt him slowly back away from their kiss. Finally, she knew who it was, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Booth was jittery and nervous when he entered the Jeffersonian. He didn't find Bones hunched over a pile of bones this time so he went into her office. **'What am I going to tell her?'**

Bones saw Booth come in as nervous as can be. She decided to tease him later, but she was going to put on her maddest act for now.

"Bones!" Booth said out loud as he entered the office. Bones put on a mad face and glare.

"**You**! You! You! You!" She screamed out. "There's no excuse, Booth!"

"I'm so sorry, Bones! I didn' mean to--" Booth pleaded.

"You stood me up! And we aren't even going out! Batman was right! I drive people away because I fight too much!" Bones exaggerately threw herself onto her desk and put her head down.

**'Ouch.'** Booth felt bad. **'I knew I shouldn't have said that! Damn! Why does Batman have to be such an ass?!'**

He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bones. It's just that Rebecca--"

"No, no, no! Don' try to find an excuse! Everybody does!" Bones, without putting her head up, pointed at him. She saw that he turned around, so she got water from the cup of water on her desk and put it on her eyes, making it look like she was crying. She smeered it and made her mascara run down. She knew she was exaggerating, but she just wanted to see him squirm.

Booth turned around and made a mental slap to himself. When he turned around, Bones's mascara was running down her face and tears were all over her face.

Booth jumped at the sight of her, "Ghee!"

"Even you think I'm uglyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She screamed out as she ran out of the office and into the ladies' restroom.

"Bones!" Booth followed, but stopped outside of the door. "Come on, Bones! I don't think you're ugly!" He heard her sob drastically and blow her nose loudly.

Inside the restroom, Bones was giggling and washing her face. She started to feel sorry for him, but she couldn't help but laugh.

_"Come on, Bones! I'm sorry, okay? How can I make it up to you?"_ She heard him say.

"Go away!" She yelled out.

_"Please, Temperance! I'm sorry. I'll do anything just so we can be good again!"_

There was silence and then a sigh from Booth.

_"I promise I'll let you drive."_

Bones's ears shot up and she got out of the restroom as fast as she could with her face clean. Booth looked at her sheepishly.

"Drive?" A slight hint of excitement touched Bones's voice.

"Yes. For three weeks."

"One month."

"No." Booth folded his arms. Bones turned around to go back into the restroom when Booth sighed and said, "Fine."

"I get to drive to the crime scenes **and** use the siren." Booth gave up like a folded chair and Bones loved it.

"Deal." Booth said reluctanly.

"Deal..." she started as she walked past him and whispered in his ear, "Batman."

Booth felt his blood freeze. She knew that he was at the party and she played him. He heard her laugh out loud as she walked away.

"Temperance!" He yelled out as he ran after her back into her office. She acted innocently.

"You knew this whole time and you still kept acting like you were hurt?! That's not fair! You played me!"

"Like you didn't?" Bones smirked as she sat on her chair.

Booth stayed quiet before asking, "How did you know?"

"I'll answer you if you answer my question." Bones said.

"Fine."

"The kiss. I distinguished your kiss and knew it was you."

"How the hell--"

"Last Christmas, Booth. Don't you remember we kissed. I remember the way you kissed me." Bones said calmly.

Booth, looking a little flushed, said, "What's your question?"

"Why Batman? Why not a squint again?"

Booth looked down at the floor and said, "**Infuriating**."

"What?" Bones asked, blinking.

"You said I was infuriating. Wonder Woman told Batman that, too."

Bones stared at him for the longest time. "You seize to amaze me, Seeley."

Booth felt a chilling sensation go up and down his spine as she spoke his name. "Uh, thank you?"

Bones laughed as she walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you again."

"For what?"

"For saving me...and letting me drive." She walked away smiling as Booth glared.


End file.
